


run (it’s an avalanche)

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Avalanches, Chaos, Children of Characters, Day 27 - Natural Disaster, F/M, Gen, I’m not that mean, M/M, Much Chaos, Slight timeskip from mainline, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Whumptober 2020, about a year, but honestly they all are and it’s a 10/10 vibe, mentioned Ushijima Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: This was supposed to be fun. Was supposed to be a last hurrah before Hayato and Shishio graduated with their friends. How did it turn into this?Whumptober Day 27 - Natural Disaster
Relationships: Ennoshita Hayato/Yahaba Sanjirou, Original Character/Original Character, Sawamura Kohaku/Ueno Kyouka, Semi Tenya/Tendou Satoru
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	run (it’s an avalanche)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight timeskip from “mainline” as the canon second years are now third years.

The clouds hung ominously over the mountains of Miyagi, but the boys below didn’t mind it one bit. They had been planning this trip for months, after all, a sort of last hurrah. Boys from all over Miyagi, from Shiratorizawa, Karasuno, Date Tech, and Seijoh, were all on this trip. 

From Karasuno:

  * Tsukishima Tanjirou, MB
  * Nishinoya Shishio, Li
  * Sawamura Kohaku, WS
  * Ennoshita Hayato, S



From Seijoh:

  * Yahaba Sanjirou, Li
  * Matsukwa Hideki, WS



From Date Tech:

  * Aone Tabito, MB



From Shiratorizawa

  * Semi Tenya, S
  * Tendou Satoru, MB



(Sora had declined this time, citing previous engagements with friends in Tokyo, while other friends gave similar answers when asked, not that Shishio minded too much)

They had a fun trip planned, including watching a meteor shower. However, that was dependent on a few things--such as the weather cooperating.

“Shishi,” said Tanjirou quietly, sidling up to his shorter boyfriend. “It’s gonna snow soon,”

“I know!” said Shishio excitedly. The libero bounced up and down, rubbing his hands together. “And then we’ll be all warm at the inn and have hot chocolate and cookies and snacks and we can have a snowball fight tomorrow!”

Tanjirou snorted and shook his head. Shishio didn’t seem the least bit upset by the prospect of snow, though it elicited numerous groans from the other boys.

“I hate snow!” grumbled Sanjirou, blowing his light brown hair out of his eyes. “It’s cold and wet and gross,”

His boyfriend, Hayato, hummed. “True, but you can still hit other people. Especially  _ annoying blond middle blockers!” _

Tanjirou bristled, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Yato-senpai! Could you  _ not _ ?”

Hayato chuckled. “Unfortunately, I promised our dear Ryu to hit his ‘Tanji-nii’ at least once,”

Tanjirou grumbled. Stupid Ryuu-chan! Tanaka Ryuuji wasn’t even his cousin, though the little boy insisted that it had to be that way. (“c’mon, Tanji-nii! Your dad’s big brother is my Aki-oji because Saeko-oba married him and she’s  _ my  _ dad’s big sister so we’re cousins!”)

  
  


Instead of following his captain, Tanjirou fell back in step with his boyfriend.    
Promise you won’t hit me?” said the first year shyly.

Shishio chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, youth!”

“We are literally eight months apart,” said Tanjirou with a sigh,

“Thus making you a youth compared to me! Even if you  _ are _ much taller,”

Tanjirou snorted. “Well that’s right for once,  _ shrimp _ ,”

Shishio grumbled, “I’m not a shrimp!”

Hayato sighed from the front of the line. “Calm down lovebirds,”

“You’re one to talk,” chortled Kohaku. “You’re literally holding your boyfriend’s hand!”

Sanjirou’s ears turned pink.

Everything was going perfectly. 

And then it wasn’t. They were almost to the summit when alarms began to blare form their phones.

Everyone froze. 

Hideki was the first to move, pulling out his phone to check for a message. The middle blocker mumbled, “Crap...crap, crap, crap,”

Tenya and Satoru looked up from their phones confusedly. “Crap?” asked Tenya. 

“Avalanche alert,” explained Tabito, the towering middle blocker for Date Tech. 

“Ah! Crap indeed,” said Satoru cheerily. 

“Let’s move, everyone!” said Hayato, taking the lead. 

They began to hurry as quietly as possible. Satoru hummed his ‘Don’t be suspicious’ song as he walked alongside Tenyabut didn’t sing it. He couldn’t afford to. 

It was sort of cute though. 

Sanjirou was being piggybacked by his larger boyfriend and buried his face in the crook of Hayato’s neck. 

Tabito was shepherding Shishio with Tanjirou. Neither boy could afford to lose their small sunshine-y best friend. 

Hideki followed Kohaku, neither of them being close to the others in quite the same way. After all, Kohaku’s girlfriend wasn’t with them and neither was Hideki’s younger brother, Ryota, or his best friend, Iwaizumi Katsuo. 

They stuck together though. Being lonely together was better than being lonely apart. Besides, they had friends here. Tanjirou, Satoru, Hayato, Tenya, Tabito, Sanjirou. 

They would be okay. So they continued to their destination. 

And what  _ was _ their destination? 

The onsen on the other side of the mountain. It wasn’t too far down, all they had to do we get over the top. Then it was just a short ten minute walk 

But the sky was getting even darker and it started to rain and thunder. This alarmed everyone but they didn’t scream or panic. Not yet. But somehow, some way, there was an avalanche and soon, they were no longer being quiet, instead running and panicking. 

They needed to escape, needed to escape and see their families and they needed to get ou—

All they saw was white. 


End file.
